<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i loved you in the dawn by MiriMiriMiriMiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113902">i loved you in the dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMiriMiriMiri/pseuds/MiriMiriMiriMiri'>MiriMiriMiriMiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 24, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, can i get a waffle can i please get a waffle, eiji sings ash to sleep, fluffy asheiji, garden of light eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMiriMiriMiri/pseuds/MiriMiriMiriMiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I loved you in the dawn,<br/>just like the moon in the sky.<br/>I loved you in my heart<br/>That's why I love you dawn."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i loved you in the dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a short hc i made on twitter months ago. I suggest you listen to Dawn by 2xxx! (feat. Punchnello and Rad Museum) while/after reading ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Eiji was never too confident in his ability to sing. He wasn’t a singer nor was he interested in ever becoming one. He liked to hum while cooking, mumble the lyrics to a song under his breath, have imaginary concerts in the shower every once in a while, though he never wanted to sing in front of anyone ever </span>
  <span>again</span>
  <span>; his voice cracking in the middle of his </span>
  <span>sixth-grade</span>
  <span> recital was enough proof that he was not cut out for it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Despite Eiji’s distaste towards singing in front of others, he would always sing Ash to sleep when they were younger. Ash loved laying his head on Eiji’s chest, ear pressed right over his heartbeat. ‘Bu-bum. Bu-bum. Bu-bum’.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bliss.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They would lay in each other's arms while the stars freckled the night sky and the gentle breeze sung its soft melody. They were sheltered by the four walls of their bedroom. The outside remained as it was; noisy, chaotic, unfair. Their arms became their safe space. Arms that encircled each other’s bodies. Arms that squeezed for dear life. Arms that were afraid to never hold again; arms that held the only thing that mattered in the young couple’s small world. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji hummed a random tune and Ash felt warmth course through his body. The vibration of his lover’s voice sending chills down his spine. Nimble fingers carded through blonde hair and jade eyes found bronze ones. Here, tangled up in each other’s arms, left no room for worrying about where they both stood. They were once cautious, too scared of getting tangled up in the red string but isn’t that what love is all about? They get tangled together- forever inseparable- souls mingled with one another’s. Their souls forever with each other. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “I have your ticket.” </span>
  <span>Eiji's</span>
  <span> heart dropped. He knew the weight those words carried; </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going back to Japan. We are going to be apart soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aslan?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want </span>
  <span>me to leave that badly?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash looked down at the arms that wrapped around his waist. He shuffled higher on the bed; enough to bury his face in the crook of the brunet’s neck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I could hold you forever, I would.” </span>
  <span>And so </span>
  <span>Eiji</span>
  <span> resumed his humming and they both fell asleep. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  In those times that Ash would awake in the middle of the night, Eiji would be there to press feather-like kisses on his </span>
  <span>eyelids.</span>
  <span> He'd wrap his leg around his waist and bring him closer, humming his little tune. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~ . ~</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Their mornings were lazy. Ash would read his books or criticize the opinions of politicians that were published on the paper. Eiji would drink his coffee and look over the photos he had developed. He’d ask Ash for his opinion while the blonde cursed the country’s government.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Eiji placed the photographs on the coffee table, arms finding their way around Ash. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Eiji.” the younger mumbled, the name rolled off Ash’s tongue in a way that made the butterflies in the brunet's stomach dance in glee. “What’s your favorite time of day?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Does it even need thinking? </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  Eiji grinned and cupped Ash’s face, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Dawn.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  The next few days were filled with feelings of hurt and loss. How he wished he got to see him before he had to go. How he wished he knew that this was all for him; for his well-being. To grant him some peace of mind. He wished he could sleep in his embrace once more. To reset or rewind time to live his life to the fullest instead of spending time wondering “Will things go wrong? Will I be enough to save him when the time comes?” Thoughts that were shared by the pair with intertwined souls. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  The plane arrived in Japan in the afternoon; Eiji arrived at Izumo at dusk. He couldn’t distinguish the ringing of the phone from the ringing in his ears that morning. His phone screen still showed the message he had gotten minutes before the string of calls began. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  His beloved had passed away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  It was dawn. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> ~ . ~</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  The following years were tough. Eiji walked around with an iron cage around his heart and an iron grip to the one he lost seven years back. He would often wake before dawn and find his place on the porch. Bittersweet memories of jade eyes and blonde hair would run through his mind. The summer in Cape Cod </span>
  <span>where</span>
  <span> they were boys for the very last time. His smile, so rare and so special. That smile he had once had the privilege of seeing every day. The one that painted the room with a soft glow of yellow like buttercups. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  He’d stand there while the morning breeze ran its fingers through his long hair, combing it away from his face. He’d wear an old worn-out trench coat that had once been too big on Aslan a lifetime ago. He’d close his eyes and part his lips, his gentle voice accompanying the chirping of birds and the honking of horns in the bustling city- a city that never sleeps. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m alone in the dawn,</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like the moon in the sky.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m alone in your heart</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why I love you, Dawn.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>